


Dorian/Carver Drabbles

by LemonWicky



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi, Multiple Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: What it says on the tin; just a bunch of Dorian/Carver drabbles based on one word prompts. Ratings will be posted in the titles of each chapter. Most of them will be Teen+ because of Dylis' foul mouth.





	1. Kiss The Dawn: Teen

**Author's Note:**

> This ship will be the death of me, I swear to Christ.

The morning sun greeted Carver like a slap to the face. He grumbled, cursing the fact he forgot to close the curtains the night before. The young Warden turns on his side, away from the damnable dawn.

His nose was tickled by Dorian’s hair when he turned and he finally opened his eyes to see his lover was still dozing his arms. He felt a small, soft smile creep along his face. Carver tightened his arms around the mage, burying his face into that luxurious mane of silken black hair. 

There was a grunt and Dorian shifted. “What’re you doin’?” He slurred, his thick Tevinter accent making it hard to hear the words to Carver’s Fereldan brain. 

“Cuddling you.” He replied matter of factly, smirking. “Is that too mushy for the big bad Magister? Hm?” 

“I’d’ve thought it’d be too mushy for you. Big Fereldan brute.” He scoffed, turning around in Carver’s arms to place a quick kiss to his lips. “The sex must’ve been particularly good if you’re this happy.” 

Carver laughed, returning the kiss. “Yes, yes, yes. You’re such a sex god, Lord Pavus, that you make my stone-cold heart melt.” He snarked and Dorian snorted.

“There you go, amatus.” He scrunches up his nose and pushes away from Carver’s broad chest. “Your breath is appalling and frankly, mine might be as well. Let’s go get ready. You are already late to your morning training session. Your commanders might -” 

He never got to finish his sentence as one Dylis Cousland’s loud voice came through the door, her fist pounding on the door. “CARVER HAWKE, YOU BETTER BE DYING OR GETTING FUCKED OUTTA YOUR MIND, ELSEWISE YOU’RE GETTING A POUNDING FROM MY FISTS!!!” 

Carver smiled sheepishly and Dorian laughed.


	2. One for Luck, Two for Love: Teen

They were a ways away from the rest of the Grey Warden group. Dylis and Aeron had gotten word of a massive amount of darkspawn sighted in The Emerald Graves, so everyone was packing up to go deal with it. 

Dorian looked like someone had just told him his favorite cat died, the way he was moping around. Carver was little better, though. 

Tightly embraced, Dorian wanted to keep holding onto his amatus and never let go. This was too much, too dangerous, too risky. Even for an experienced veteran like Carver and the rest of his group, this was excessive in Dorian’s professional opinion. 

Carver felt roughly the same; although he felt as though there should be at least some Grey Warden presence at Skyhold, his offer was declined. He wasn’t the only one leaving a lover behind. Dylis and Alistair were leaving behind Leliana and Morrigan, respectively, so his request was probably seen as childish. For once, however, he didn’t care. He just wanted to be with Dorian. 

They pulled away from each other, each of them gazing into each other’s eyes and burning the other’s features in their minds. 

“You will be careful, won’t you?” Dorian was practically pleading with Carver, making the other man chuckle. 

“Of course…you know me, the most careful and tactical of the bunch.” He said, trying to get a smile from the Tevinter mage. 

His frown only deepened. “I’m serious, amatus. Please don’t do anything reckless.” 

He softened. “I will, darling. I promise I will.”

Going to say something else, he snapped his head to the group when he heard Aeron call, “Hawke! We’re ready, come on!” There was less bite in his voice than Dylis probably would have had, and he appreciated it.

“I’ll be right there, Ser!” He yelled back. He turned back to Dorian. “Can I get a kiss for good luck?” He half-joked. 

Finally, there was that smile he loved so much. “Well…if you insist.” Dorian pressed their lips together, and Carver reveled in the softness of his lips, the slight tickle of his mustache and the warm feeling in his heart. 

They parted slowly, both love drunk. “Can I get another? Just because I love you?” He asked, almost whispering the words. 

Dorian’s eyes widened and his breath quickened; always the same reaction when Carver told him that he loved him. But his smile returned and he gave him another kiss. 

“CARVER! LET’S GO, VINTER FUCKER!” Dylis called and they parted again on laughs. 

“Gotta go.” He reluctantly let go of his lover and turned to race towards the others. 

“Carver!” Dorian called his name and said man turned. “I…love you, too.” He said. 

A love drunk smile overcame Carver’s face and he stumbled backwards to the group. 

Dylis managed to get him in a headlock while Oghren and Sigrun started to either tease him or interrogate him. Or both, more than likely. 

And soon, they were off, the cart they borrowed rattling on the bridge connecting Skyhold to the rest of the world. Dorian stood at the gatehouse, watching as they got farther and farther away. He sighed, already feeling his chest contract with loneliness. 

There was a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Leliana smile at him. “Come, let’s have some tea.” She said, her voice unusually soft. 

Dorian chuckled. “I’ll take some wine but yes. I think that’s just what I need.” Together, they turned and walked towards an awaiting Morrigan, the three of them bonded in their love for Wardens.


	3. Love At First Smile: General

“And Maker, that scowl!” Dorian said, nearly hitting Chandra with the movements of his arm. The Inquisitor ducked just in time, chuckling the whole while. “I know Fereldans are about the most joyless people on Thedas, but would it kill him to smile?! Just once?!”

The Imperium mage was ranting about his new favorite subject, one Grey Warden named Carver Hawke. He had arrived with the Heroes of Ferelden and their Warden group. He hadn’t smiled the whole time he had been there, not that Dorian had seen. And he had made sure that he never would; the man would only ever scowl at him. 

Dieter Hawke, the Champion, had told him not to take it personally, but Dorian couldn’t help it when he was so helplessly attracted to the Adonic man, what with his bulging muscles, his perfect bubble butt, the way his chest would nearly burst from whatever tunic he was wearing. 

Maker, just thinking about it got Dorian drooling. 

Of course, Chandra was oh so amused by the whole thing. “Dorian, don’t you think you’re blowing this a little out of proportion? He’s never smiled at me either. I think he glares at me just as much as he does you…and Bull for that matter.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, well…racism aside, you took the only other perfect specimen of the male figure, my friend, so the rest of us have to oogle elsewhere.” 

She laughed again. “I don’t think Bull would mind if you ‘oogled’. He might flex for you too, if you want.” They were coming up on The Herald’s Rest, their destination. Chandra had offered him a chance to get out of his moping and pouting, and putting aside all of his childish urges to say no, he took it. “You don’t have to put yourself through this kind of pain. Just look for another obsession.”

He glared at her. “Point me in the direction of an equally handsome man, Chan, and I might. I’ll wait, it might take a while.” 

She shook her head, bumping her hip with his. “Well, at any rate, you need a drink. Fereldan beer might help.” She winked and he groaned. 

“You are nothing short of a menace, Chandra Adaar.” 

She opened the door, allowing him to go in first, cheekily replying, “I’ll take that as a compliment, Magister Pavus.” He rolled his eyes and walked ahead, but stopped dead in his tracks. 

The Wardens were there, taking up a couple of tables near the door. He wasn’t close enough to hear what they were saying, but all of them were laughing, hard, at whatever the redheaded dwarf just said. But his eyes zeroed in on Carver, who was wearing a tight, lowcut, and sleeveless tunic and had the biggest, brightest, warmest smile on his face. He was laughing, tears welling up in his eyes.

Dorian felt his heart skip a beat and clench at the same time, his breath stuttering to a stop. His whole world narrowed down to that handsome man and that beautiful smile. 

He must have somehow caught Carver’s eye, because the man turned to him. His smile faded a little, but he didn’t immediately scowl at him. It was so soft and shy, but at the same time, a little coy. It made want to ravish the Fereldan and at the same time, spoil him rotten. 

“See something you like?” Chandra whispered in his ear and he honest to Maker whimpered. 

Carver, either toying with the Tevinter man or just being a little shit, perfectly quirked a single eyebrow and Dorian was done. He spun on his heel and marched right out of the tavern. 

“We’re drinking in the main hall.” He announced, surprised with himself for not choking on his words or his voice cracking. 

Chandra just followed him with a laugh.


End file.
